


Senza motivo

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oneshot, What If...?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perché erano arrivati fin lì?<br/> Com’era cominciato tutto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senza motivo

**Titolo** :  Senza motivo  
 **Personaggi** : Quistis Trepe, Seifer Almasy  
 **Genere** : erotico, sentimentale  
 **Rating** : NC17  
 **Avvertimenti** : lemon, oneshot, what if...?  
 **Wordcount** :  553 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** :

«Perché?» lo aveva domandato con l’ultimo sprazzo di lucidità, mentre la lingua di Seifer le lambiva la pelle sensibile dell’inguine, avventurandosi pericolosamente verso il bordo delle mutandine di pizzo nero.  
Perché erano arrivati fin lì?  
Com’era cominciato tutto?  
Ricordava vagamente di Seifer che entrava nella stanza e le urlava, contro a causa delle valutazioni che lei aveva fatto sull’ultima missione; ricordava che si era alzata e, con tutta la diplomazia possibile, avevacercato di spiegargliele e, poi…  
Poi si erano ritrovati avvinghiati, le lingue che duellavano fra loro, le mani di Seifer sopra al suo corpo che le aprivano la blusa color salmone e le palpavano il seno, mentre la sospingeva verso la cattedra e le apriva le gambe.  
«Qualche ripensamento, prof?» le domandò il biondo, alzando la testa e guardandola con quel suo ghigno strafottente, prima di tornare al suo lavoro e spostare l’orlo delle mutandine: «Seifer…» bisbigliò Quistis, stringendo il legno della scrivania, mentre la lingua di lui la leccava.  
Oddio.  
Gemette, gettando il capo all’indietro e ringraziando le divinità che Seifer l’aveva spinta verso la scrivania, altrimenti sarebbe crollata a terra; sentì le mani del giovane invitarla ad allargare le gambe, e lei l’assecondò, sistemandosi meglio sulla scrivania e aprendosi.  
Aprendosi agli assalti di Seifer che la leccava, mordeva, portandola sempre più vicina alle vette del piacere; lentamente portò una mano al capo biondo che aveva fra le gambe, invitandolo a fare di più.  
A divorarla di più.  
Sentiva i polpastrelli, leggermente callosi per via dell’uso della gunblade, accarezzarle la pelle delle cosce e salire fino ai fianchi, per poi ridiscendere; sentiva i suoi gemiti, che diventavano via via più acuti e poi l’esplosione, l’orgasmo che la sconquassò fin alle ossa: «Seifer...» mormorò e, non capiva, se era un invito o una supplica.  
Il biondo la leccò un’ultima volta, prima di alzarsi e, tenendo lo sguardo incollato al suo, si slacciò i pantaloni, liberando il pene, e avvicinandosi di nuovo a lei: «Pronta, prof?» le chiese con quel suo tono strafottente, con sempre la presa in giro sulle labbra.  
Quistis lo strinse a sé, mormorando qualcosa e spingendo il bacino verso di lui: lo voleva.   
Allungò una mano, accarezzandolo con la punta delle dita, prima di avvolgerlo con tutta la mano e scorrere su e giù.  
Su e giù.  
Sì, voleva quello che lui gli stava offrendo e, per Hyne, non le importava il perché.   
Lo sentì ridacchiare, mentre le toglieva la mano e sistemava la punta del pene davanti la sua apertura e le entrava dentro, lentamente, come se si godesse ogni centimetro guadagnato: «Sei umida» commentò, dando una spinta finale ed entrando completamente.  
La donna sgranò gli occhi, osservandolo, mentre iniziava a spingersi fuori e dentro e le mani scorrevano fino al suo sedere, palpandolo e portandola più vicino al suo membro; s’immobilizzò, facendola sdraiare sulla scrivania e leccandole la pelle sotto l’orecchio: «E adesso, vediamo se hai qualcosa da ridire anche su questo!» le disse, iniziando a spingersi dentro di lei, aumentando sempre di più il ritmo e mandandola sempre più vicina all’orgasmo, finché non urlò di piacere, accompagnata dai gemiti rochi di lui che, continuando ancora a spingere, la raggiunse poco dopo, crollandole poi addosso.  
«Seifer…» mormorò Quistis, ascoltando il suo respiro pesante e il suo pene, ancora dentro di lei.  
«Sei hai da ridire anche su questo, giuro, ti ammazzo!» le ringhiò l’uomo, rimanendo immobile.  
«Seifer, potrebbero vederci…»  
«E che ci vedano!»


End file.
